Archimedes D. Lupus
Introduction Archimedes D. Lupus (アルキメデスD.ループス, Arukimedesu D. Rūpusu) is captain of the Ancient Pirates; an order of Pirates made up entirely of Ancient Zoan Devil Fruit users from across the known world. Archimedes in particular is an ardent hater of the current state of the World Government, intends to do everything within his power to make sure that they are overthrown in the name of a greater good. Appearance Depending on his Devil Fruit usage, his form varies. But his most consistent looks are those of a rather hulking man, roughly 6 ft. high from head to toe. He has black hair on his head; slicked back, smooth and silky like taffy made of dark chocolate. He tan skin, with a black, spotty complexion of freckles. As for his clothes, he wears a yellow, black spotted tuxedo with what appears to be an Andrewsarchus pelt for a hat on top. And this pelt attire also focuses on his hands and feet, with gloves and shoes made of Andrewsarchus paws. As for his hybrid form, it's roughly the same, but with the upper-jaw of an Andrewsarchus, and a half-human-half Andrewsarchus pelt body. Think in similar regards to Kaku, Rob Lucci and Jabra. See the External Link section for what his full-on form looks like. Personality Archimedes, throughout his life, has become a fierce, powerful, and merciless towards his enemies. However, he is not above sparing one's life; and refuses to attack anyone he doesn't have a fair fight in. So, for example, he won't kill anyone weaker than him before he even fights them. As he once put it, "If I do that, then I'm no better than what the World Government has become." Abilities and Powers Hand to Hand Combat Free style, with plenty of punches, slashes and deep-wounding bites. Physical Strength As one may have noticed so far, Archimedes is a force to be reckoned with; able to knock out normally strong opponents with ease. And Gol D. Roger help you once he uses his howl to summon his fellow crewmates. Let's just say there won't be enough Marines left to fill one-room apartment! Agility Despite this vast strength, speed is not Archimedes' main source of fighting power; as he often considers himself the tank of his own crew, and trains himself as such. He can block hand-to-hand combat just fine, but he cannot block, nor easily dodge ammo fire such as cannonballs or missiles. Endurance Because he is essentially the tank of his ship, he can take ass-loads of abuse, and basically chuck it back into the face of the enemy in a Bartholomew Kuma-style fashion. However, due to the weakness of his Devil Fruit, he does require some backup from one or more of his crew to help against some of the more powerful members of the Marines, such as the Admirals or Vice Admirals. Devil Fruit For further information: Meso Meso No Mi: Model Andrewsarchus (please link to your devil fruit page) Summary The Meso Meso No Mi: Model Andrewsarchus gives one the power to to become at least in part, or full-on Andrewsarchus at will, with all the enhanced strength and power it entails. Type Ancient Zoan Usage By Archimedes, it's used to give him the power necessary to fight off any Marine he comes across, and also as symbolism by which all of his crew partakes. Haki Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Relationships Crew Ancient Pirates Family Voltaire D. Banzo (Brother and only living relative) Allies/ Friends Shakoryu the Crow (Sniper) Voltaire D. Banzo (First Mate and Bodyguard) Ludwig von Rampagne (Heavy Weapons Specialist) Lula Paraso (Musician and Navigator) Maurice U. Pteros (Priest and Soothsayer) Enemies The World Government Other Goodman Pirates (More specifically, Maurice Goodman; Friendly Rivals) History Little is known exactly where Archimedes came from; what records of his past were burned by the Marines after a mysterious incident on the New World island known as the Isle of Sanctuary; a refugee hideout for those who must go into hiding from the Yonkos, pirates, and the ascendant Supernovas. What is known, however, is that he and his brother, Voltaire, vow to overthrow the current World Government in the hopes of changing the future from one that is believed to be doomed to the destruction of the known world. Character Design Archimedes in concept was inspired by what the Revolutionary Army does. But while they intend to outright destroy the World Government, Archimedes has his intentions on simply replacing them; tired of what to him, seems like an authoritarian society that will lead to its own destruction. Major Battles To Be Seen... Quotes "Face it, captain, the World Government has lost its prime; they've gotten old they've gotten arrogant, and let's face it; they've gotten crazy over the years, as well. And once we take over, we shall set this world to rights, and will stomp on every Marine here to get there!"-Archimedes' speech to a captured Marine captain. Trivia Archimedes has a pet peeve when it comes to his powers; he is often called a "dino-wolf" by most, and he has to keep clarifying that Andrewsarchus is related to goats. No seriously, look it up; they're related. Related Articles http://seaoffools.wikia.com/wiki/Meso_Meso_No_Mi:_Model_Andrewsarchus External Links http://f.tqn.com/y/dinosaurs/1/S/P/x/-/-/andrewsarchusBBC.jpg Category:Dinoboygreen Category:Ancient Pirate Category:Pirate Captain Category:Ancient Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Endurance